


Lesser Evil

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Tumblr request - Reader witnesses Allison’s dad confront Derek at the gas station.





	Lesser Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to continue this? Like not as a regular series, but just canonically(?) connected pieces…

You were pretty sure Allison only asked you to help her get ready for her date because you were Scott’s friend, and either you could give her insight on what he’d like on her, or she was making an effort to befriend you for his sake.

It wasn’t that you didn’t like her, or didn’t want to get to know her, you were just freaked out by the fact that her father was a hunter, and nearly succeeded in killing your best friend. You avoided him at all costs, to the point of risking Coach yelling at you for sitting on the bench next to Stiles so Allison wouldn’t invite you to sit with them. The only reason you agreed to help, is that Lydia was going to be there, too. Of course, that meant your input was nonexistent.

“Pass. Paaaass. Ugh, pass on all of it,” she said, scanning every item in the closet. Finally, she pulled something black and shiny out. “This!”

Allison held it up to her neck, looking at herself in the mirror. “What do you think?” she asked, turning toward you. “Think Scott’ll like it?”

Honestly, she could wear a bread bag and Scott would think she looked great. “He’ll love it,” you smiled, making Lydia beam that you’d approved of her choice.

When her father walked in, you tried not to tense. Luckily, he was too flustered to realized he’d forgotten to knock to notice you right away.

“Hi, Mr. Argent,” Lydia greeted sweetly, plopping down beside you on Allison’s bed.

He gave her a small nod before turning his attention to you. “You must be Y/N,” he said, sticking his hand out. “Allison’s told me a lot about you. It’s good to finally meet you.”

“Good to meet you, too,” you answered, firmly shaking his hand.

“Dad, do you need something?” Allison interrupted, trying to hide her annoyance at his presence.

He told her that because of the curfew due to the animal attacks, she wouldn’t be going out. Allison tried to protest, but he he was firm in his insistence that she stay in. After offering you and Lydia a ride home, to which you both declined, he left, leaving Allison angry enough to decide to sneak out.

You bid them goodnight and wished them luck on their double date, and began the walk back to your house. It was already dark, but you still had about an hour before curfew. A black Camaro sped past, screeching to a halt just ahead before reversing to where you were standing.

“What are you doing?” Derek huffed in exasperation.

“I’m on my way home.”

“There’s an alpha on the loose and he’s after your friend, and you’re walking home in the dark by yourself?”

You frowned at him, not happy at his pointing out your mistake. “Well, yeah, it sounds bad when you say it like that.”

He groaned, rolling his eyes. “Get in.”

You bit the inside of your cheek, weighing your options. You still didn’t fully trust Derek, you hardly knew him, but he did save Scott from the hunters, and he didn’t come after you after you’d had him arrested. Plus, it seemed the better alternative to taking your chances with the alpha.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

He’d pulled up to the gas station, and you decided to pop into the food mart while he filled his tank. Through the windows, you saw the Argent’s car and another silver one box Derek in. You rushed to the counter with two bottles of water, and pulled up the camera on your phone while the clerk rang you up. You placed the phone in the front pocket of your jacked, and left the store as quietly as you could.

You knew he’d sense you coming, but it was the other three men you were worried about. Using one pump to block the two by the silver SUV, you snuck toward the other pump behind Chris.

“Personally,” he said as he washed Derek’s windshield, “I’m very protective of the things I love. That’s something I learned from my family. And you don’t have much of that these days, do you?”

Derek’s fist balled in anger, and you could see the the rage and sorrow in his eyes. While you couldn’t blame him, you desperately hoped he wouldn’t wolf out.

He didn’t, and it seemed Chris was satisfied with his torment of the younger man. But Derek couldn’t keep his mouth shut. At Chris’ behest, one of the men by the silver car used a gun, a big ass one, to break the driver’s side window. He’d spotted you too late.

“Chris!”

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” you demanded, unable to keep quiet now that you’d been discovered.

Chris stared at you, wide eyed, before signaling his men to get back to their vehicle. “What are you doing out? There’s a curfew.”

“What are you doing harassing people and damaging their property?”

“It’s alright, Y/N,” Derek said. “Get in the car.”

Chris’ face hardened, and his eyes snapped toward Derek. “You’re with  _him_? Absolutely not. Come on, I’ll take you home.” He stepped forward, ready to drag you away.

“I think not,” you scoffed, taking a step back. “I just met you and you haven’t made a very good first impression.”

He watched Derek protectively pull you to his side, his eyes briefly scanning the hunters behind you. If he wasn’t upset before, he was now.

“Y/N, listen to me, it’s dangerous out here.”

“I can see that.”

He set his glare on Derek, throwing all subtlety out the window. “There’s wild animals about.”

“Three standing right here, terrorizing me and my friend.”

You could practically see him swallow his pride. He knew he messed up approaching Derek without being certain he was alone, but he really needed you to trust him right now.

“I’m sorry.” You heard Derek scoff, and you fought to follow suit. “I just want to make sure you get home safe. You’re my daughter’s friend; I feel responsible for you.”

“Yeah, well I feel safer with the guy I’ve known for longer than a couple hours and  _hasn’t_  shown signs of being psycho,” you spat.

He stared at the ground, nodding in defeat. “Drive safely.”

Once they’d left, Derek released you. “You shouldn’t have done that.” He opened the car door and started to remove the glass.

You took your phone from your pocket and stopped the recording before replying. “What would you have me have done? Stay inside while they did who knows what else?”

“Yes!” he snapped, rounding on you. “Don’t you get it? If they don’t already think you’ve been turned, too, they will soon!”

“But I haven’t been. If they try to test me, give me some wolfsbane or something to see if I react, I’ll just say something stupid like… I’ll ask if it’s potpourri.”

“Then they’ll narrow it down to Scott that much quicker.”

“Maybe not?” you offered. “I mean, if he asks Allison, Scott told her he hardly knew you.”

He wasn’t satisfied, but it would have to do. He continued cleaning the passenger side, refusing to let you help, and removed his jacket to place on the seat. “Get in.”

The ride to your place was mostly quiet, still unnerved by the hunters boldness. He’d asked what you were going to do with the video, ready to argue with whatever you were going to say. However, when you said you were just going to hang onto it and send it to the sheriff in case you need to rid yourselves of Chris for a bit, he found he couldn’t.

“Try not to be out late if you’re going to be alone,” he said when he parked outside your house.

“You, too.” You didn’t move to get out, though, and he didn’t rush you. “Do you think they’ve gone home?”

“Probably not,” he sighed. “Chris will want to make sure I brought you home unharmed.”

“Right…” You sat in silence again, and though Derek was the type to get irritated and growl at you to get out, he didn’t. He just waited, an expectant look on his face, knowing there was still something on your mind. “Come back if you need to. If you see them following you, or they try to ambush you, just turn around and come back.”

“I’ll be fine.” He’d planned to leave it at that, but your accelerated heart rate made him feel a slight pang of guilt, and told him you needed assurance that they not catch him alone. “They won’t try anything tonight; not after realizing there was a witness. I’ll walk you to the door.”

Your shoulders slumped as you watched him get out of the car, bringing the discussion to an end. You unbuckled your seatbelt and reached for the handle, but he was already there and opening the door.

He scanned the surrounding area, following you as you dug your keys from your pocket. You thanked him for the ride, and he waited until he heard the bolt lock before heading back to his car.

You ran up to your room and to the window. “Be safe, Derek,” you muttered under your breath.

He looked up, sending you a short nod before getting in his car and driving away. You watched until he was out of sight, your breath catching when another car turned onto your street immediately after.

You recognized it as Chris’, and sure enough, the vehicle slowed to a crawl as it passed your house. The window rolled down, and your gaze met his for a moment. He looked relieved, and raised his hand in a waving gesture you didn’t return. Instead, you closed the curtains, listening as the car sped up and out of your neighborhood.

* * *

 

 


End file.
